


maybe next year i'll have no time

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: The apartment keys is both freeing and damning, in a way.





	

> **2\. leaving the spare key I had loaned him next to the uneaten pears**

Shiki never expects Mikiya to give her a spare key to his place, but when he gives her one not even a day after she asked, she finds that she’s not surprised in the least either.

It sits heavily in her jacket pocket more often than not.

With how often he comes over, she sees little point in dropping in at his place. Even after she gets the key, she’s not really sure what to do with it. All she had wanted it for was to make things fairer. To make them _realer_ , maybe.

But that was before the serial killings started back up.

She practically slams the phone to hang it up, but when she places his key on the countertop, it’s with a gentleness she almost finds frightening. Her fingers linger on the solid metal for only a moment before she slips her hands back into her pockets, balling them into fists.

None of this could have been real in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the august 2016 31_days, x-posted from tumblr.


End file.
